The Education and Information Core has two specific aims: (1) recruitment and retention. We will recruit and retain participants for specific research protocols and clinical trials, with a special emphasis on minorities and other underserved populations, particularly Latino populations. The recruitment and retention strategy was developed and is overseen in conjunction with the Clinical Core. The specific activities are designed to reflect best culturally informed practices. (2) education. Consistent with the overall focus of the ADRC on Reducing Alzheimer and Vascular Contributions to Cognitive Impairment in Diverse Populations, the EIC will communicate information and research findings about: (a) cognitive and behavioral changes that might signal onset of cognitive impairment or dementia, (b) importance of early diagnosis, (c) risk factors for dementia, and (d) behavioral changes that might reduce risk and protect cognitive health in old age. Vehicles for education include community presentations, our website, newsletter, press releases, and the Many Faces of Dementia conference series. Due to the prevalence of vascular risk factors in Latino communities, a major focus of education will be reducing vascular risks. Information will be tailored to what we have learned about perceptions of dementia in diverse populations. Input into recruitment and retention strategies and best approaches to education will be sought from individuals associated with prominent Latino organizations who will serve as community advisors. New initiatives in this application include: developing and maintaining a local registry of potential study volunteers-with and without cognitive impairment-who are not yet enrolled as ADRC participants; piloting a USC Memory and Aging Center Ambassador program to involve early stage patients, family, USC alumni, USC emeriti in promoting the value of research participation; hosting an annual gathering of research participants; developing a Spanish/English foto-novela for use in community education in refuting myths about dementia and encouraging earlier referral.